


Ironía

by EbichuGirl (JanBen)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Blood and Injury, ConnVin, Discrimination, Explicit Language, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Possessive Behavior, Redemption, Robot/Human Relationships, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanBen/pseuds/EbichuGirl
Summary: Gavin y cómo la vida se encarga de ponerlo a prueba.





	1. Chapter 1

La sensación de incertidumbre era muy evidente no sólo en el departamento de Policía sino en la ciudad entera. Incluso había leído portales donde se expresaba que en distintas partes del mundo existía un temor también generalizado. Sólo que no había situación ni mínimamente cercanas a las de Detroit. Androides de otros lugares ajenos a la ciudad no daban señales de cambio en el comportamiento. Eso significaba que aún había oportunidad de cortar de raíz el problema.  
Aunque , también,luego de haber leído y presenciado escenas de crimen donde hubieron ataques de androides contra sus amos, le hizo abrir en su mente posibilidades infinitas sobre a lo que se enfrentaban.  
Antes de aquellos sucesos extraordinarios, jamás se planteó que realmente estos organismos cibernéticos pudieran manifestar emociones y actuar ante ellos, nunca realmente había interactuado con estos más que en las calles con individuos destinados a la limpia y los de la oficina.  
Con su sueldo que él calificaba de miserable, difícilmente podía siquiera aspirar a alquilar un Androide para actividades domésticas, realmente nunca lo creyó necesario en extremo. Además de sentirse realmente incómodo el estar en su casa junto con uno "husmeando" en sus cosas, ni con su última pareja lograba estar en paz en su hogar, mucho menos seguro estaría con un muñeco de plástico parado en su espacio con esos ojos apagados, definitivamente le daba grima.  
Aunque admitía que sería un poco de ayuda en las tareas hogareñas... Luego de trabajar apenas si tenía ganas de ponerse a limpiar sus trastes y recalentar comida enlatada, nuevamente sabía que su bolsillo no podía solventar tal lujo .

Los acontecido con los Divergentes en los últimos días en esa manifestación,la desconfianza creció más.La confusión también. En su caso,seis puntos más subió en su escala de 10 en estrés que normalmente estaba en el uno o dos (en su trabajo se requería mentes pocos susceptibles) ,desde la llegada de ese sujeto de Cyberlife. Connor.  
Para colmo de males también era diferente, quizás a cómo los tenía idealizados.  
Tener que trabajar en la oficina con él... Hombro a hombro. Con eso, era desconcertante pues podía observar, como buen detective, minuciosamente su entorno .En especial a ese ,para su pesar, nuevo integrante. Todos preferían estar alejados de él en esos días, incluso Hank aunque en el caso del teniente no era sorpresa. Hank se alejaba de todos.

—Detective Reed, buenos días.—Saludó Connor con su amabilidad característica.Una ligera sonrisa plantada en sus labios.Y su postura perfectamente erguida. La voz apacible. Estaban en la zona de cafetería,a esas horas no había nadie rondando en el área.  
El televisor encendido estaba transmitiendo las novedades sobre el caso de los Divergentes , Reed se preguntaba si estaba en ese instante frente a uno, lo miró con ojos entrecerrados desde su butaca a medida que el otro sujeto se acercaba y tomaba asiento, como quien no quiere la cosa, mirando con interés la pantalla.Ignorando la tensión del detective.  
Gavin decidió no hablarle, aplicar la ley de hielo.No cedería el espacio.

 

Mas se tomó unos segundos para mirar el perfil del otro , nunca dejaba de fascinarle el realismo de CyberLife, nunca lo admitió en voz alta ni lo haría.  
Esa piel sabía que era biodiseñado para emular a la perfección la humana ,podía apreciar los tonos,no era perfecto también, como la humana. Habían pecas regadas en su nariz y pómulo hasta incluso líneas de expresión en él. Sólo cuando se encontró con la mirada de Connor ,Gavin se dio cuenta de que había estado más de la cuenta apreciándolo y pronto bajó la mirada hacia su móvil sobre la mesa, distraídamente tecleó el táctil sin en realidad buscar algo.  
Sin embargo empezó a sentirse molesto cuando con descaro Connor le estudiaba.  
—¿Qué? ¿Tengo cara de espejo, mascota de plástico?—Respondió sin poder contenerse.

En Connor la pequeña sonrisa descarada volvió a su rostro y negó con la cabeza.  
—Sólo le he percibido pálido. Pensé que ocurría algo, ¿Está usted bien?—Su voz era suave y aparentaba real interés.  
—Estaría mejor si sacas ese culo de aquí o al menos sirves para algo en caso de que te quedes.—  
Connor analizó sus palabras y se puso de pie, pero sólo había caminado unos metros hacia la máquina de café para luego traer un vaso desechable lleno del líquido humeante hacia el detective.  
Reed vio como le fue ofrecido por parte del sujeto, tanteó la posibilidad de agarrarlo y tirárselo en la cara para ver su reacción pero estaba seguro que una reprimenda vendría por parte del Capitán, aún cuando nadie confiaba en el androide dadas las circunstancias igual le esperaría reprimendas. Lo tomó tan rápido como pudo.  
Vio una expresión condescendiente en el otro.  
Se acordó de que no había desayunado y que un poco de cafeína con azúcar a la medida no le vendría mal en esa aburrida mañana de sábado, normalmente había actividades desde temprano pero ese día por el toque de queda tan fuera de lo común, hasta los malhechores humanos se mantenían escondidos .  
—Espero sea de su gusto ,detecti—

—Cierra la boca y deja de hablarme de esa forma , luces estúpido haciéndolo.—  
Connor frunció el seño.  
—¿Perdón?—

—De esa forma como si te preocupara, y con esos términos de "usted" , es pesado. ¿Por qué de repente ese interés,mmh?—Preguntó Gavin antes de darle poner el azúcar y darle un buen trago a la bebida luego de revolverla con aparente desdén .  
Connor apretó sus labios antes de contestar.  
—Trato de integrarme de la forma más armoniosa con los humanos,mi apariencia e incluso mi voz fueron creados para aquello.La unión es más propicia para un buen ambiente laboral y un desempeño aceptable además... — De nuevo fue interrumpido , con un gesto en la mano de Gavin quien rodó los ojos a su vez.  
—Bueno ya, no me dejas ver las noticias, me importa un bledo el por qué de tu patético diseño.—  
—Pero si usted acabó de...—  
—Mira, tonto, cierra la boca cuando te lo ordenan. —Farfulló Gavin cuando se puso de pie y miró a los ojos marrones del otro , poniendo el dedo índice sobre el pecho ajeno—debe haber en tu sistema algo que indique que debes hacerlo. Escucha, no le agradas a nadie ni lo harás, eres un puto robot que está para servirnos. Aún con esas palabritas finas y sonrisitas no serás más que un muñeco sin vida, eres una imitación. Ahora sal de mi vista, y pobre de ti si vuelves a atravesarte en mi camino .—  
Así, Gavin terminó su perorata y fue a otra zona del DPD buscando algo para distraerse.Dejó sin tiempo a Connor para poder responder.

************  
Luego de una salida de control con un colega ante una falsa alarma sobre un ataque Divergente,había entrado al recinto justo cuando Hank estaba siendo sostenido por otros dos oficiales. Connor estaba en el suelo, con sus ojos abiertos en consternación . Lo vio ponerse de pie y poner una mano en su boca.Se había formado un tumulto.  
Hank se logró liberar del agarre de sus compañeros y entre insultos lo oyó decir que no estaba dispuesto a continuar trabajando con Connor y que se iba. Gavin elevó ambas cejas, ya sabía a dónde iba Anderson. A su bar preferido... Siempre era su objetivo.

El capitán Fowler con voz autoritaria le ordenó que se quedara pero no sirvió de nada, el canoso hombre ni corto ni perezoso partió de allí, enfurecido y ni siquiera miró a Gavin al pasar cerca.  
Este no se sintió sorprendido y continuó su marcha hacia su escritorio viendo a sus compañeros comentando lo sucedido y disiparse cada uno a sus puestos.  
Iba tranquilo hasta que se sobresaltó cuando el capitán lo llamó por su apellido.  
Maldijo por lo bajo y con una sonrisa falsa preguntó que requería , con un gesto el hombre le indicó que fuera a su oficina.  
Gavin rechinó los dientes al ver a Connor sentado frente a Fowler y a junto a él, otra silla vacía. Tuvo que tomar asiento allí.  
El androide tenía la cabeza baja, y parecía pensativo.  
—Mira,Gavin. Seré directo, Hank se ha negado a continuar trabajando con Connor así pues estamos en un predicamento. Él es de gran ayuda en las tareas de investigación y nadie quiere ofrecerse como nuevo compañero o compañera porque como verás todos en esta comisaría son unas malditas gallinas . Conclusión; te ordeno que acojas a Connor como tu colega, trabajarás con él, acorde al plan, le darás cobijo y lo cuidarás...—

Boquiabierto frenético Gavin quiso contradecir a su superior pero fue cortado pronto con la foribunda voz de Fowler. Pocas veces lo había visto tan enojado.

Para no ser suspendido cerró la boca.  
Y no tuvo más remedio que obedecer , a veces se preguntaba si había un Dios y si la respuesta era positiva , quería saber por qué le odiaba tanto... No bastaba que por su carácter tenga pocas amistades sino que debía ser niñero de un posible Divergente. Nadie lo decía pero eran comentarios que oía en la comisaría , era el cotilleo del momento.  
Nadie pudo oír lo que le dijo el capitán pero los otros oficiales pudieron dilucidar la naturaleza de la orden que le fue dada, porque Connor lo empezó a seguir prolijamente desde que habían salido de la oficina y Gavin era un libro abierto , su disgusto era más que evidente.Se instaló en su propio escritorio y se puso a leer archivos de casos que aún continuaban abiertos . Connor había tomado una silla cercana y se acomodó, estaba particularmente callado, lo fue durante todo el resto de jornada.  
Intentando quizás no provocar la profundización del conflicto en el que estaba envuelto. Literalmente a Gavin le dolía la espalda y el trasero pues no se había movido de su lugar hasta la hora de su salida.Se había anclado allí, pues la idea de pasear con un androide en su retaguardia era algo que no se acostumbraría pronto, en ese día sus colegas no estaban de humor para hacer bromas al respecto a esa situación pero sin duda, llegarían a hacerlo y como no parecía ser suficiente, también sería el nuevo tema de charla y eso no le sentaba bien .  
A Reed le gustaba destacar , era sociable cuando se lo proponía y demás pero si iba a ser resaltar quería que fuera por algo válido, un logro ... No por ser obligado a trabajar con una máquina, ya entendía a Hank... muy a su pesar.  
Llegó la hora de partir. Se levantó y empezó a recoger sus cosas, en un cajón tenía su mochila , se lo colocó y empezó a caminar. Notó que Connor no se había movido así que luego de unos pasos,Gavin elevó una ceja.  
—¿Qué? ¿No vienes?—  
Connor elevó la mirada desde su lugar y pronto se puso de pie, Gavin vio que tenía aún abierto el pequeño corte en su labio inferior. Había estado sangrando toda esa tarde y Connor se limitaba a limpiarse con un pañuelo desechable.  
—¡Oh! Sí,lo siento.—  
No podía permitirse creerlo pues no quería adjudicarle características humanas aún cuando las imitaba a la perfección pero percibió un aura sombría en Connor, así también pensó que precisamente el androide hacía exteriorizar eso a propósito, para lograr empatía de los que lo rodean. Después de todo ,sabía que Connor era un prototipo, era diferente por tanto habría de poseer habilidades totalmente nuevos y capacidades sin límites.  
Sin límites... esas palabras flotaron en su cabeza.

Condujo hasta su casa, ubicado en un barrio de clase trabajadora,bastante modesta, al tanto de que hacía mucho que no llegaba con compañía.  
Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Connor tomar un pañuelo desechable ya bastante manchado con sangre azul para pasárselo con suavidad en donde requería nuevamente.

Gavin apretó el volante.  
—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?—Cuestionó irritado , como de costumbre.

—Disculpa, pero normalmente mi proceso de regeneración es rápida, si soy sincero no sé por qué la herida no se ha cerrado.—Respondió con voz algo apesumbrada, sin mirar más que el camino en frente.

Llegaron a su hogar y sin más, salió del vehículo ,sacó la llave de su casa, entró seguido de cerca por su indeseado "invitado". Se sentiría avergonzado por el desorden en su casa si quien le acompañara fuera un humano, un amigo o amiga pero sabiendo quién era su compañía ,poco y nada le importaba, aún así una pizca de molestia le causó que vea su sala con una caja de pizza vacía, las latitas de cerveza regadas aquí y allá, revistas y libros fuera del estante en las que normalmente debían estar, envoltorios de dulces en el suelo... Normalmente Reed era ordenado pero había estado demasiado atareado con trabajo que sólo llegaba a casa para dormir y bañarse.  
Precisamente eso era lo que planeaba hacer , luego de llavear la puerta principal, se quitó la chaqueta de cuero que era su favorita en el perchero cercano a la entrada, sus llaves en la mesa de comedor para luego ir al baño.  
Tardó unos diez minutos para salir cuando vio a Connor recogiendo los libros y su tablet del suelo. Gavin iba solamente con una toalla envuelta en su cintura.  
—¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?—  
—Pensé que te gustaría un poco de orden aquí, personalmente me parece propicio trabajar en lugares cómodos —Explicó conciso.Ya no se refería a él con términos formales .  
—Punto uno: Vengo a mi casa a descansar . y punto dos: nadie te ordenó que toques nada. De ahora en más tienes prohibido tocar algo de aquí, aún así me venga Cyberlife y Fowler encima mío, no responderé de mis acciones y terminaré lo que Hank comenzó, ¿Entendido?—Contestó Gavin rodando los ojos. Realmente le vendría bien algo de apoyo en la limpieza y sólo se oponía para llevarle la contraria, el otro sólo torció la boca en un intento de sonrisa y dejó todo como estaba.

Reed luego de vestirse, cenó lo que se preparó, una pequeña sopa de verduras. Bebió agua saborizada y decidió que sería momento de ir a dormir pero antes de ir a cepillarse los dientes miró a la figura sentada en su sofá.

 

Connor se había quedado en la sala todo el tiempo , era obediente eso sí ,quizás por el cambio. Cuando lo conoció el androide le había dicho que sólo seguía órdenes de Hank pero como oficialmente había dejado de trabajar con él....  
—Oye, ¿Tú duermes acaso? ¿Planeas quedarte a mirar la pared toda la noche?—

 

—Puedo entrar en estado de reposo, cuando es requerido.—

—Bueno,cuando sientas que es requerido entrar en "reposo" ve al cuarto a lado del mío, es uno de huéspedes. Pero límpiate antes de acostarte, no quiero que me ensucies la cama y las sábanas con el smog de la ciudad y la suciedad del piso de la comisaría donde te arrastraste hoy.—  
Connor asintió, con eso Gavin fue a sus propios menesteres .  
*********************

 

 

 

 

 

Dos semanas desde su reasignamiento y para su sorpresa, se había acostumbrado poco a poco a la presencia casi omnipresente de Connor, era muy efectivo y se reafirmaba también lo útil que era en las tareas de investigación, habían llegado casos de crimen donde no había Divergentes involucrados ( habían estado extrañamente inactivos aún).  
Sólo asistieron a casos típicos;ajustes de cuentas, violencia intrafamiliar,robos...  
Connor era capaz de resolver los casos en el mismo lugar o al menos ofrecer pistas clave cuando el asunto era especialmente complicado.  
No era su responsabilidad esa clase de asuntos ajenos al caso que ocupaba titulares pero lo hacía de todos modos. Argumentaba que fue hecho para eso, para ayudar. Era agotador estar a la defensiva 24/7, por tal razón, de a poco fue interesándose más en Connor y dejó al menos como de costumbre insultarlo con sobrenombres.Había observado su manía de llevar monedas que manipulaba entre sus dedos con agilidad impresionante, antes de llegar a escenas del crimen o antes de un interrogatorio.Gavin inevitablemente le había preguntado por qué demonios hacía eso.La respuesta fue que le ayudaba a calibrar sus habilidades cognitivas.  
"No le alcanzaba con ser un androide" pensó Gavin "sino que era un androide friki."  
La convivencia se había tornado apacible, eso sí, Reed aún no se sentía cómodo del todo pero podía sobrellevarlo. Era la vez primera que convivía con un androide tan de cerca. El valor de ese androide siempre le había parecido equivalente a una mansión.  
Gavin comenzó a bromear, era su forma de conciliar un trato cercanamente amigable con alguien. Bromeaba a Connor sobre su deseo de desarmarlo para sacarle los materiales de los cuales estaba hecho. Hasta un ser como Connor se daba cuenta de lo llamativo de ese humor tan cutre, en el fondo sabía que era una forma de canalizar la evidente aspereza que aún tenía hacia él.  
Lo culpaba sobre la brecha entre ricos y pobres. Como en el acceso a la educación –si tienes dinero, puedes acceder a una educación mejor. Eso y más problemáticas le era adjudicado, injustamente.No era sutil en sus creencias pero tampoco tan brusco a la hora de expresárselo.

—Un adicto o fabricante del Cristal rojo pagaría una fortuna por tu sangre . —Comentó Gavin, que era muy crítico con traficantes, los detestaba y sólo los usaba como herramienta en su intento de perturbar a Connor. Comenzó a barajar las cartas ,estaban jugando una modalidad por de más sencilla, "Cada oveja con su pareja".  
Connor fue quien le propuso el juego, había dicho que era bueno para poder reforzar el lazo, al menos desde el punto de vista laboral sin mencionar que aunque un juego que podría ser considerado vulgar era muy bueno para ejercitar la astucia . Sabía que a Gavin le gustaban distintos juegos de mesa debido al desafío que ofrecían.  
Ya era la tercera partida, Reed era muy bueno con la intuición pero a pesar de eso perdía , aunque extrañamente no dejaba su rostro la expresión de gusto.

—A lo largo de la historia humana hubieron víctimas de tráfico de órganos, casos más benignos pero no menos traumáticos en donde capturaban a mujeres o incluso varones para hacerse con el cabello largo que poseían. Eran casi considerados mitos urbanos pero sin duda habían situaciones reales.En fin, si intentasen quitarme la sangre, sería una lucha. Recuerda que soy más fuerte que el humano común y tengo conocimiento de artes marciales de distintas naturaleza,por supuesto no tendría intención de lastimarlos considerablemente pero podría controlarlos.—Explicó Connor con sapiencia.  
Gavin lo miró fijamente luego de colocar todas las cartas en cuatro filas, boca abajo en la mesa.  
—¿Qué me dices de un humano más alto, más fuerte y entrenado?—

—No hay humano mejor entrenado que yo al menos .Todos los tipos de diseños perteneciente a mi... clase ,tienen esos conocimientos sumado a que no poseemos las debilidades que ustedes sí.Sin contar que la astucia puede más que la fuerza .—

—Ah, ¿Sí?—

—Sí.—

Gavin con una sonrisa ladeada se paró ante la atenta mirada de Connor.  
—Pues... no te creeré hasta que me lo demuestres. Te reto a una pequeña lucha "amistosa".—El ego de Gavin era alto, no soportaría perder cuando de habilidades físicas se trataba. Connor estaba al tanto de que apenas tenían logrado la conexión ,fruto de la infinita paciencia del que hacía gala. Lo indicado sería dejarlo ganar pero Reed se daría cuenta y tendría resultado opuesto al esperado.Por eso no se levantó de su lugar ni hizo amago de seguirle la corriente.  
—No te contengas, sé que de alguna forma quieres romperme la mandíbula. —Era domingo en la noche y Gavin lucía casual, una camisilla exponía sus brazos que estaban torneados, su piel estaba ligeramente brillante por el sudor , debido a la calefacción de la casa.  
Solía ponerlo demasiado alto.Decía detestar sentir frío incluso si era mínimo.

—Te aseguro que eso no está en mi lista de deseos.—Confirmó Connor.

El detective estaba en guardia , en postura defensiva pero luego se cruzó de brazos.  
—Bueno ¿Qué no era que no deseas nada por ser una máquina? Estabas siendo condescendiente para que deje de molestarte cuando ,oh, me dijiste eso.—

—Bueno, no está en mis prioridades causarte daño alguno en este tipo de actividades, sería lo peor en realidad sabiendo de la fama que tenemos los androides, en la comisaría no dejan de mirarme con suspicacia y no me dirigen la palabra.Tampoco Hank.—Connor suspiró.  
—Oye, sí. Hank está encabronado, tiene nuevo récord , normalmente luego de una borrachera se olvida de cualquier rencor ,caso aparte conmigo. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste que lo dejó así?—Preguntó con interés. Dejando pasar lo de causarle daño . "Puto robot" habló en sus adentros" ya daba por sentado su triunfo."  
—Me temo haber usado mal las palabras para animarlo a seguir investigando conmigo.—  
Gavin se acercó a Connor hasta quedar cara a cara.  
—Quiero palabras textuales, ¿Qué le dijiste?—  
Connor guardó silencio unos segundos pero luego habló.  
—Que si no poníamos más de nuestra parte y si no confiamos uno del otro, podría desencadenarse una crisis de proporciones mundiales que afectarían a inocentes como lo fue Cole .—Supo que había puesto el dedo en la llaga y que se había excedido nombrando el nombre de su hijo perdido , se arrepentía pero no sabía cómo arreglarlo.  
—Auch, sí... jamás menciones a su hijo fallecido, es lo peor que podrías haber hecho, tío. Un tiempo estará ardido, veremos.—Gavin se encogió de hombros.  
Connor se levantó.  
—Llegó la hora de dormir, si me necesitas estaré aquí leyendo informes de la semana.—Dijo mientras agarraba la vieja tablet con el contenido que buscaba, lo había guardado en un cajón de un armario,ya había estudiado de memoria todo lo que contenía sobre diferentes temas solamente necesitaba distracción. Empezaba a teclear cuando Gavin se lo quitó y lo puso lejos de él.  
Lo miró con ojos foribundos, no sería tan fácil para Connor.  
—¿Por qué no dejas de actuar como si tuvieras autoridad sobre mi? Te he ordenado pelear conmigo.—

—Lo siento, no puedo. —

Reed bufó —No eres como los otros androides que he visto a lo largo de mi vida.—Reiteró— Lo puedo ver en tus ojos. Siendo un prototipo seguramente tienes insertadas nuevas funciones,como las de realmente poseer emociones humanas o algo parecido. ¿Es posible eso? ¿Qué sientes ahora? —Interrogó Gavin al tomarlo del cuello con una mano.

—Sólo percibo hostigamiento para probar algo que no tiene sentido.— Respondió impasible.  
—Ajá —Dijo Gavin apretando con más fuerza y empujarlo hacia con rudeza a Connor el sofá.Quedando prácticamente encima .—Veo que te estoy agraviando —continuó con tono burlesco—¿Cuándo pretendes hacer algo al respecto?—  
Connor sabía muy bien que buscaba provocarlo, hacerlo fallar en su objetivo, si atentaba contra Reed , sin duda sería su final. Sería llevado a Cyberlife y desactivado sin miramientos.Era verdad, sentía resentimiento hacia al trato recibido, sin embargo tenía herramientas para sobrellevarlo.Aún así, le parecía poco simpático aquel tipo de actitud tan voluble que insistía en exponer.

Era peor que Hank, Reed a diferencia del teniente, tenía esa constante necesidad de controlar y dominar por sobre el exterior . Aunque en el interior tenía poco de ello, era inseguro a la hora de expresarse y no podía contener sus emociones.Expresaba constantemente también su disgusto por la apropiación del trabajo, lo veía como un competidor , Connor era cien veces mejor que él en todo, no sólo de Reed sino de todo el equipo policial de esa ciudad.  
—Te crees superior, detective de plástico. Apuesto que mueres por sacarme el trabajo.—Reed no pararía hasta hacerlo tropezar.Pero se mantuvo dócil, sabía que no sería apacible la interacción con humanos.  
No se le hacía fácil en esos momentos, no podía respirar.Y los dedos se sentían fríos en su piel cálida, paradójicamente,lo adjudicaba a que había estado sosteniendo una botella de bebida cerveza durante el pequeño juego de cartas.  
—Oye, ni siquiera estás vivo, ¿Cómo coños puedes ponerte morado cuando hago esto? —Gavin ladeó la cabeza mórbidamente curioso.Aún así no lo soltó del todo. Dejó que pudiera aspirar una bocanada de aire.  
—P-podría decirse que la respiración en mi caso y las de otros como yo,tiene la particularidad de mantener los niveles térmicos en escalas normales entre otros detalles que satisfacen la necesidad de oxígeno para un buen funcionamiento de mis biocomponentes, paralelamente al de ustedes que interviene en el intercambio gaseoso .Estoy vivo, el sistema que permite aquello sólo son diferentes al de tu organismo.—Aclaró con vehemencia.  
Gavin lo liberó pero no se levantó. Pasó unos segundos hasta que se le ocurrió algo.  
—Já, ¿Con que estás vivo ,eh? Tengo una idea para corroborarlo.—Parecía entusiasmado—Siempre pregonas que no puedes sentir dolor, en general todos los androides.Lo cual puede ser bueno y malo, sin duda sienten algo, de otro modo no podría decir que el entorno donde están es hostil o no más allá de los otros sentidos.Dependiendo de sus actividades.Recuerdo cuando te di el golpe en el vientre. Se te doblaron las rodillas.— El detective dijo con deleite.Se colocó entre las piernas de Connor ,que no replicó pero se sobresaltó cuando Gavin comenzó a sacarle su cinturón y aún más cuando bajó la cremallera.  
—Veremos qué tenemos aquí.— Sin ton ni son, Gavin introdujo su mano y él fue quien se sobresaltó esta vez al sentir un miembro de tamaño nada despreciable en su mano, la palpó un poco por debajo de la ropa interior porque no creía que fuera verdad.  
—Pensé que no hallaría nada, estos de Cyberlife piensan en todo. Pero el pene tiene como objetivo expeler orina y claro, para reproducirnos. Tú no puedes aspirar siquiera a eso, no creo que se te pare, digo... no fuiste creado para satisfacer a humanos en eso ¿Qué sientes ahora? Sé sincero. —Todo sesgo de agresividad fue poco a poco reemplazado con curiosidad pura.  
Connor miró esa mano inquieta dentro de su pantalón, instintivamente abrió un poco sus piernas , principalmente porque no podía decir que tenía vergüenza o timidez pero que sin duda era una invasión a su espacio personal ,intentando aún así ser transigente.

Desde que comenzó con los Divergentes tan pronto como él fue consciente de su propia existencia, literalmente le fueron impregnando de pensamientos subjetivos, cada vez que tocaba a uno para recolectar sus memorias , a su vez iban manifestándose comportamientos a los cuales no había estado habituado desde que puso pie en las calles.

 

Su mente era una esponja que absorbía todo a su paso a estrepitosa velocidad.

 

Mordió con suavidad su labio inferior y miró con ojos brillantes a Gavin. No podía ser sincero puesto que él tampoco entendía lo que percibía, sólo como un cosquilleo en la zona donde estaba la mano de Gavin.  
Para Gavin esa expresión que definiría como suplicante comenzó a formar algo cálido en su vientre , y casi se dio una bofetada. No podía estar pasando, al estar en esa posición comprometida, cuando lo único que buscaba era humillarlo más quedó con cierta conmoción.Algo de su vena posesiva había tomado acción en el y se agachó para susurrar en el oído a Connor.  
—Espero respuesta.— Dijo para pasear sus labios en el lóbulo luego. Connor notó la barba incipiente en su propia mejilla , haciendo que un gratificante estremecimiento surgiera. Ni siquiera sabía que podía sentir eso...

No era del gusto de Reed tener que desahogarse en clubes como Edén, si algo no quería era que apareciera que en su estado de cuenta gastaba pasta para follarse a robots. Para él era más bajo que hacerlo con una muñeca inflable, al menos ese objeto se mantiene inanimado ,no pretendiendo ser algo que no era.  
Tampoco era de su gusto las putas y taxiboys. En esa época ya no había prácticamente prejuicios del pasado sobre la sexualidad ajena, era simplemente un hecho ,las prohibiciones se convirtieron en obsoletas así que eso no era su conflicto. Aún había quienes ofrecían favores sexuales a precios no tan inalcanzables pero él nunca llegó a pagar por sexo y ciertamente no le apetecía hacerlo en un futuro cercano, pero el estrés y el hecho de que estaba tan caliente como una pipa hacían que ya el auto-consuelo no sea tan efectivo, necesitaba esa dosis de dominancia que si era sincero solía arruinar sus relaciones en todo.Necesitaba de todos modos un escape a esa necesidad de afecto, de un roce que le reconforte al menos un poco. Aún a costa de Connor.Encontró otra cosa que hacer con él aparte de acosarlo por su origen.  
Si iba a hacer el favor de dejarlo quedarse en su casa, debiera de tener alguna recompensa a cambio. Pensaba injusto dar alojamiento sin recibir nada a cambio. Según su perspectiva ,al menos con eso se justificaba .Reed era experto en eso.  
—No sé...—

Reed acarició con suaves círculos el miembro ajeno. —¿Cómo que no sabes? Debe haber algo en ese cerebro positrónico tuyo o lo que sea, donde esté especificado cada uso que tiene tu cuerpo. ¿Para qué te darían algo si no le darás uso alguno? ¿Por qué tienes dientes por ejemplo? Nunca te vi comer.—

—Para poder tener mejor dicción y ciertamente poder ser agradable estéticamente.—Oyó hablar a Connor y luego quedar en silencio abruptamente.  
Pues Reed había sacado su miembro y lo inspeccionó detenidamente.Parecía uno humano, tenía un color sonrosado ,un lindo glande ... intencionalmente lo habían creado sin prepucio ,esos cabrones... No faltaba nada incluso notó lo que parecían ser venas que palpitaban incluso surgía poco a poco un fluido incoloro. Y era fascinante.

—Desabotona tu camisa.—  
—Y eso porque...— Connor le habló con languidez en el cuestionamiento.

 

—Porque yo lo digo— Ante la mirada inquisidora de Connor decidió suspirar con exageración—Te voy a enseñar algo.No es nada malo, sólo desabotona o ¿quieres que lo haga yo?—

 

Connor solo comenzó a deshacer los botones y aflojó su corbata. Gavin asintió y luego apreció el vientre ajeno, y con su mano libre lo acarició. Era tan suave , incluso le habían dado un ombligo. Si no fuera por el Led sería casi imposible diferenciar un humano de un androide.  
Sus ojos se dirigieron al Led precisamente de Connor,que tenía un color amarillo que fluctuaba de tanto en tanto con el azul. Según había oído, estos cambiando dependiendo de las interpretaciones de las situaciones en las que se ven envueltos, azul calma, amarillo agitados y rojo, en alerta ,registrando y comunicando el estado de ánimo.

 

El cuerpo bajo suyo no estaba hecho para trabajos pesados, pero si tenía proporciones armoniosas y fibrados. El tono de piel donde sea que posaba sus ojos era níveo.

 

Sin duda era agradable estéticamente. Cada parte de su cuerpo .

 

—Tengo conocimiento sobre las actividades y prácticas amatorias que los humanos ,como seres sociales, inevitablemente realizan y que es vital para el bienestar físico y mental .Pero no me vi en la necesidad de requerir llevar a cabo ninguna acción de esta índole.—

 

"Qué nombres tan finos para describir el sexo" pensó Reed porque había muchas facetas de esta , notó su mente tan prístina no podía dimensionar quizás por completo del por qué de su necesidad más allá de lo biológico, sin duda en su mente podría citar enciclopedias enteras sobre estudios relacionados con aquellos asuntos, para concluir que era una búsqueda de placer, porque para Gavin sólo era eso y el tener a alguien que nunca había siquiera concebido experimentar nada de eso y sin realmente esperar intentarlo , era interesante,todo eso sin hacer drama de ello. Realmente no tenía por qué afectarlo y no lo hacía. Sumado a que Connor tenía sólo meses de existencia, con todo lo que eso implicaba, lo hacía sentir rarísimo sabiendo que se puso duro hasta el punto del dolor por la continencia siendo una virtud esa vez que obligadamente acató.Estar embriagado ante una criatura no humana era de por sí perturbador,pero le consolaba que Connor no encajaba en tabúes que normalmente afectaban a humanos en temas de edad, sexo o raza, estos perduraban sólo en ciertas minorías .

 

Con su índice y pulgar Gavin tomó un pezón de suave color marrón que le recordaba al matiz de la canela ,y lo torció. Vale, no sentía dolor, pero sin duda obtuvo reacción. Connor miraba atentamente al movimiento de sus dedos en esa área con sus ojos fijos en esa particular actividad,como analizando el ángulo y la fuerza aplicada.  
Reed estaba más que cómodo y soltó la verga flácida, aún, y se dedicó a juguetear con los pechos ajenos sin pausa. Hasta que de imprevisto el chico de Cyberlife dejó escapar un quejido. Un suave sonido relleno de algo dulce y cálido de entre esos labios entreabiertos y mojados.  
Gavin rió divertido ante lo que veía, divertido y complacido.  
—¡Qué vida la de ustedes,eh! No pueden sentir dolor pero sí placer, qué extraño. ¿Cómo lo hacen? Bueno, no puedo creer que diré esto pero; los envidio por una vez. —comenzó a dar atención al miembro a su disposición y con movimientos decididos hacia arriba y abajo, paseaba su mano callosa sobre su extensión,disfrutando de su textura, con la otra mano, se ocupaba del pezón. Más pronto de lo esperado comenzó a sentir un líquido transparente y caliente empezando a mojar su palma y sus dedos , brillando ante la luz de la estancia.Miró el rostro de Connor y vio sus ojos cerrados, sus manos en forma de puños, quietas sobre su pecho como si quisiera escudarse de la catarata de sensaciones ,con la boca abierta, respiraba aceleradamente. De forma automática y tímida comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo marcado por Gavin, con los pantalones a medio bajar era complicado dejar espacio para que trabajara , así que el detective se lo quitó en un brusco movimiento .  
Connor dejó de estar ensimismado y notó sus piernas desnudas ,excepto por sus zapatos, unos simples mocasines con calcetín.  
Reed sonrió con lascivia, pasó su mano por los muslos lechosos. Apretujando la carne que imitaba perfectamente la real en todo.—¿Quién lo diría? Oficialmente eres un calientabraguetas. ¿Te gusta ? ¿Quieres que pare?—  
—Si dijera que sí, ¿Lo harías? —Dijo Connor enseguida luego de carraspear para aclarar su voz. Tenía una especie de nudo en la garganta.  
Como gesto usual ,Gavin se encogió de hombros.  
—Compruébalo.— No por nada era detective y precisamente Connor le había aclarado anteriormente y era conocimiento que manejaba todo el mundo; los androides eran impecables en todo ,mejores que todos, incluyendo en lo que en la época vikinga se apreciaba mucho. La fuerza. Connor con facilidad podía lanzarlo al otro lado de la sala, con un brazo si quisiera, pero no. Ni amagó con intentarlo , no había caído en la tentación de golpearlo. Al final , el chico prototipo saldría perdiendo. Su trabajo, sus experiencias, su vida misma.Tenía todo y parecía valorarlo , no parecía el único . Los androides tenían pensamientos propios sin un software que le indicase qué hacer o decir , leía investigaciones al respecto que se actualizaban a cada segundo que lo confirmaban. Gavin no pensó que viviría para ver eso. Debía disfrutar de ese androide que tenía abajo suyo, era complicado seguir denominándolo así, a pesar de que normalmente utilizaba como referencia para ofenderlo de alguna forma. Porque más humano no podía verse, más aún con ese rubor de un color morado bajo sus mejillas. Le rememoraba a los tonos de los rubores que usaban las mujeres, que llegaban a ser de colores antinaturales y exagerados ,al menos con su apreciación personal .Mentiría si afirmara que no le resultase encantador esa apertura hacia él, tanto así que cualquier recelo que hubiera tenido, ya se había mitigado en esos momentos.  
Se agachó hasta quedar cara a cara , a propósito apretó a su vez su propio bulto en la entrepierna ajena. Pudo apreciar el contraste en sus tonalidades de piel. Gavin le obsequió un breve beso y otros dos más más hasta que le dio uno prolongado y luego se alejó, sólo un poco con el seño fruncido.  
—Agradecería que cerraces los ojos mientras hago esto, se siente raro.—

 

—Oh, ¡Lo siento!— Lo intentaron de nuevo y el beso que le dio en los labios fue lento, pero firme. Gavin en un momento dado hizo uso de su lengua para abrirse paso en la boca ajena, tocó la de Connor que respondió con esmero.Reed no era de hacer sonidos en la cama (o en el sofá) al menos no muy fuertes o llamativos pero Connor parecía no poder contenerse pues sus gimoteos necesitados crecían en frecuencia y volumen eran casi femeninos por lo agudo, y le gustaba ese sonido ,le gustaba y deseaba arrancarle más sonidos de su garganta . Sintió las manos del otro en su nuca para acercarlo más,para mantenerlo en su lugar, de tanto en tanto sus dientes se rozaban y mandaba una corriente eléctrica lleno de gusto en la espina dorsal de Reed.  
El sabor de esa cavidad era casi inexistente, percibía menta a lo lejos, pero era húmeda y tibia, totalmente disfrutable. La saliva de ambos se escurría en el mentón de Connor. Gavin se apartó pues comenzó a sentir entumecido su propia mandíbula.  
Pasó el dorso de la mano sobre sus labios.  
—Aprendes rápido.—Dijo con la respiración acelerada.

 

Como si un alumno hubiera recibido un diez de un exámen, Connor asintió y sonrió.  
Amaría ordenarle que mamara su polla pero extrañamente Gavin estaba complaciente y en el fondo,muy en el fondo no querría que el extremadamente inteligente y agudo Connor registre esa experiencia destacando nuevamente la necesidad de Gavin por ser autoritario ,enseguecido por el deseo.

 

Porque sí le importaba a esas alturas,como si esas ideas de los Divergentes le fue contagiado y comenzara a aceptar que los androides era una nueva raza, una raza creada por los humanos .

 

Volvió a cambiar de posición, y ubicó su rostro hasta el vientre de Connor y prodigó besos exploratorios hasta llegar a su polla, caliente, mojada pero aún no despierta del todo. Si no le decían, realmente creería que la creación de Cyberlife era para eso,como las Traci.Vio las manos de Connor aferradas a la superficie mullida del sofá, permitió que sus piernas fueran guiadas para dar mejor acceso a Gavin,que sin vueltas comenzó a lamer la esponjosa polla,estaba decidido rodeándolo con una mano. Contuvo una carcajada , él esperaba tener a Connor arrodillado pero ese rol que escogió no le quitaba la diversión.

—Fellatio, viene del Latín Fellare que a su vez signifi...—Comenzó a hablar su compañero como un modo de prepararse a lo que venía.  
Gavin rodó los ojos exasperado.  
—¿Puedes callarte? Sí me haces el favor . No estamos en medio de una clase. —La expresión de Connor se torció en una forma que no le gustó a Reed.—Mira, sólo dejar de ser tan analítico. Y siente, sólo siente. Ok?—  
—Bien. —Afirmó Connor, relajándose y obediente dejó de hablar.  
Varios minutos con dedicación envidiable Gavin logró producir una erección, mediante su conocimiento en el arte de usar su lengua para estimular, ni siquiera alguien como el chico Cyberlife pudo luchar contra sus habilidades, sin pudor terminó por retorcerse en su lugar apretando sus manos aún en el sofá, sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza.  
Mientras chupaba continuaba acariciando un pezón con su mano libre,la boca hambrienta del humano no olvidaba ningún espacio, el perineo, los testículos todo recibía una de sus ardientes atenciones. En un momento dado se dio cuenta que finalmente una mano se posó sobre sus cabellos castaños pero no lo incitaban a nada, sólo acariciaba con sorprendente cuidado.

Con una rápida mirada, notó que Connor estaba extasiado y sus caderas tenían un movimiento irregular como buscando algo al cual no podía llegar, sabía de qué se trataba pues supo interpretar otras señales.  
Eyaculó sin aviso previo ,más rápido de lo previsto y vigorosamente, sin poder Reed evitarlo tragó parte de la sustancia, sintió que en partes de su cara estaba depositado. Poseía consistencia nada diferente a la suya propia, lo comprobó consternado.El sabor no le desagradó.  
Inmediatamente Connor por voluntad propia llegó hasta donde estaba Gavin, colocando ambas manos en su mejilla y lo besó, por esa ansia renovada y porque estaba curioso de ese sabor resultado de una habilidad que ignoraba hasta entonces.  
—Lo siento. —Susurró y sin mirar, además con maestría deshizo el cinturón y buscó hacer lo mismo con Gavin.  
Gavin negó con la cabeza por la disculpa .

No pasó mucho tiempo,se halló penetrando la boca de Connor con movimientos constantes pero sin ser completamente rudo, pues no conocía hasta dónde aguantaba.  
Disfrutaba aún así de la garganta ajena , cuyo dueño,dócil en su tarea imitaba a la perfección toda maniobra que había sido usado en él para sacarle suspiros. Reed absorto en el placer ,entre dientes lanzaba una que otra obscenidad  
Ningún otro ser humano había sido tan ágil con él , quizás era porque la mente humana fluctuaba con temores y dudas , la de Connor no. No mostró señales de incomodidad cuando el trozo de carne fue más allá, donde a cualquiera podría haber causado el reflejo de náuseas, lagrimeando por aire. No, Connor lo tomaba todo, sin quejas , con el mismo énfasis que le daba a su trabajo en el departamento de Policía. Los espasmos llegaron y su liberación le fue seguido, sin inmutarse Connor siguió lamiendo como si no hubiera pasado nada hasta dejar limpio el semen restante.  
Esa noche , con la mente clara dejando poco a poco temblar de gusto y agotamiento. Invitó a Connor en la tina, en un baño tibio. Ambos estaban con la ropa desprolija y con señales inequívocas de sus actividades anteriores, ambos tenían impregnado el aroma del sexo.  
En la tina con el agua liberando el vapor, Gavin le había puesto shampoo en el cabello de Connor, con dedos gentiles masajeaba hasta crear espuma.  
Él chico Cyberlife se dejaba hacer, luego sintió cuando con un pequeño tarro, que Reed siempre tenía en mano en esa zona, fue enjuagado. El espacio que compartían era limitado, así que tenían las rodillas flexionadas.Ninguno tenía inhibiciones, Connor por su propia naturaleza y Gavin por su personalidad despreocupada.  
—Si empieza una revolución de los tuyos, los androides. ¿Qué lado tomarás?—Consultó Gavin.Ciertamente le había desconcertado el flujo del asunto, a pesar de determinados casos la mayoría de los Divergentes no era de tomar armas y siquiera de recurrir a la violencia. Aún con todo las precauciones del pasado, ocurrió y estaban ante una verdadera nueva etapa.  
Connor lo observó, su pelo estaba pegado a su cuero cabelludo y le daba un aspecto más juvenil del que ya tenía.  
—Estoy del lado de la orden y la paz. Espero que las cosas no escalen a situaciones más graves. Yo me mantendré donde se supone que deba para evitar pérdidas de vidas.—  
—Oh, ¡Qué serio!—Replicó con cierta diversión el detective.El cambio radical en la actitud de Gavin resultó extrañamente revelador para Connor. Reed suspiró y se puso de pie, orgulloso de su desnudez salió de la tina y buscó una toalla y se lo colocó tapando sus genitales, luego ofreció una mano—Buena respuesta, por cierto.Oye, duerme conmigo, ¿Sí? Me gusta tu compañía. — Dijo en un impulso honesto.  
El otro asintió y tomó la mano.  
Le fue prestado una piyama, mas sin embargo Reed optó por dormir sólo con ropa interior  
Connor no durmió, no requirió en esa noche sumando a que rememoraba cada instante del affaire.  
Gavin se aferró a él durante gran parte de la noche y lo oyó murmurar algo entre sueños. En un momento dado Connor decidió cerrar los ojos.  
*******************

En la mañana del lunes, todos los ojos voltearon hacia Connor. No con ojos llenos de desconfianza sino con sorpresa. No llevaba su uniforme normal, llevaba una traje gris que Gavin consideraba ñoño y que le pertenecía, así que nunca lo usaba.Se lo había prestado pues el que usaba normalmente estaba aún en la sala , olvidado . No había quedado tiempo para lavarlo y secarlo, Reed no tenía en su casa las comodidades de ese nivel como para ocuparse de eso tan rápido.Así que esa fue la solución, la muda de su uniforme había quedado en la casa de Hank,no quiso ir a buscarlo en esos días por temor de enfrentarse con el hombre, no quería agravar su estado de humor susceptible apareciendo.  
Normalmente se quedaba unas horas encerrado en la pequeña habitación de lavado de Gavin para ocuparse de sus prendas únicas. Las que llevaba en esos instantes, le quedaba bastante justo.Connor era esbelto , más alto que Reed así que le resultaba engorroso dicha alternativa.  
En el transcurso del día, Gavin lanzaba miradas lividinosas que se complementaba con la complicidad de Connor.Cuando Gavin había salido en el exterior a responder una llamada a su móvil , el teniente Anderson aprovechó para acercarse a Connor quien estaba leyendo unos documentos.  
Lo tomó por sorpresa.  
—¿Qué coños pasó con tu ropa? El imbécil ese te hizo algo, ¿No?—  
—Buen día, Hank. No, nada. En serio. Lo manché con pintura fresca y no quise traerlo así, es un poco difícil tratar de sacar el material de la tela—Creó la excusa de que había rozado una pared recién trabajada con esa sustancia por Gavin .  
Hank por supuesto no le creyó pero guardó prudente silencio .  
—Fowler está loco, pero no creí que tanto como para mandarte con ese malnacido.—  
—Gavin... —Sabía del conflicto que tenían ambos desde años ,no habría nada que pueda decir para hablar en el favor del detective para cambiar la visión de Anderson, entendía que los humanos difícilmente podrían ser persuadidos cuando existía resentimiento. Aún con sus conocimientos, llevarlos a cabo con personalidades complejas no era fácil. Decir algo a su favor, sería como darle un tiro a Hank.—Se ha comportado mucho mejor de lo esperado. Es adaptable. En serio.—  
Hank rascó su nuca distraídamente y asintió.  
—Bueno, quería decirte que lo siento por haberte dado el puñetazo.Me salí de mis cabales . Iré a pedirle al capitán para que puedas volver conmigo y terminemos el trabajo como debemos,si te parece. —  
Si Connor se negaba , Hank creería que no aceptaba su disculpa, considerando que él mismo sabía que le debía una.  
Sólo asintió y esperó el veredicto de Fowler.  
Gavin regresó y Connor le comentó lo sucedido, el detective quiso ocultar su desencanto pero se resignó.  
—Probablemente le dirá que sí, después de todo el capitán temía que un día te hiciera algo no muy ... agradable. —El detective tenía una gran habilidad de coquetear sin necesidad de hacer más que guiñar o dar una ligera sonrisa.  
—Seguiremos trabajando juntos.—  
—Contigo será agradable, con Anderson me abstengo. Oye, ven de vez en cuando a mi casa, hay más cosas que quisiera enseñarte después haremos más exámenes orales.—  
Dijo y fue a la sección de la cafetería.  
Connor sonrió ligeramente.

Esperaba resolver tantos cosas como podía, también tenía como objetivo terminar esa enemistad entre esos dos. Había oído que la violencia en todo sentido y ámbito estaba en los genes de los humanos pero no creía que se podía aplicar en todos los individuos. Aún tenía que aprender sobre conceptos abstractos ajenos todavía de su capacidad.

Llevaría tiempo y , entre tanto , estaba expectante sobre las "clases" que le esperaba con Reed, mientras a su alrededor en un mundo de cambio constante seguía.

Tenía responsabilidad en sus hombros y una vez finiquitado la más acuciante, sabía dónde podía pasar sus momentos libres.


	2. Chapter 2

—¡La gente está loca! Te digo, llaman para que vayan los patrulleros y resulta ser nada,para perder el tiempo y nada más.—Se quejó Hank al llegar a la casa. El imponente San Bernardo, Sumo ,los recibió extremadamente contento.

 

Primeramente saltó sobre Connor para lamerlo sin cesar en el rostro.

Hank sonrió al mirar que su colega pedía a Sumo que se detenga, pues el grueso pelo del animal llenó su traje en un instante.

 

Aún así Connor demostraba estar contento por el entusiasmo de dicho animal.  
Era más mimoso con Connor que con el mismo Hank, más aún después de no verlo aparecer en días.

 

Sumo parecía olvidar la existencia de su cuidador ante la presencia del otro. El hombre aún se preguntaba si un animal podía diferenciar entre un humano de un androide, aunque en el pasado había concluido que sí. Lo supo cuando Sumo se empezó a comportar de forma diferente cuando lo había llevado de cachorro a una clínica veterinaria para tratar los parásitos que tenía en su piel, gruñía a los sirvientes robóticos del lugar. Había algo que no le agradaba de estos. 

Además, cuando se hacía de tiempo, y había un día irresistiblemente cálido, lo sacaba a pasear por varias manzanas en la calle, por supuesto con correa y cuando se cruzaba con androides ladraba con ferocidad. Entonces , ¿Por qué era diferente con Connor? ¿Sería el olor? Obviamente los perros podían procesar estímulos que cualquiera no podría. Quizás eran los sonidos imperceptibles para el oído humano que los androides hacían, al menos sus articulaciones mecánicas al movilizarse, llegó a pensar incluso en esa posibilidad pero le era demasiado rebuscado. 

 

Con Cole,Sumo tenía las mismas manías que con Connor, eso de abalanzarse cada vez que llegaba de la calle, o acostarse a sus pies cuando Connor estaba trabajando o simplemente leyendo un libro sentado en el sofá, incluso podía pasar horas acicalándolo.  
La cuestión era que, Sumo adoraba con fervor inusitado a un Androide.

A pesar de ser ya un perro viejito y de una raza normalmente jovial sí ,pero no tanto con otros seres cibernéticos con quienes se cruzó en el pasado.  
Habían fenómenos que realmente escapaban a la lógica.

—Bueno, bueno ya basta ,Sumo. Deja pasar a Connor. Eso, buen chico. Ven .—Intervino Hank y acarició la cabeza del hermoso canino.  
Connor fue a lavarse las manos y la cara en la cocina y volvió pronto al encuentro del dueño de casa luego de secarse con un papel absorbente.

—Vale, Connor. Primero lo primero. Quítate esa ropa horrenda, te juro que tiene el olor del perfume barato que usa el gilipollas de Gavin. —  
Connor se miró a sí mismo. Se lo quitaría pero por el pelo impregnado en la tela, precisamente no le desagradaba el perfume que tenía ni el diseño de la prenda en sí.

 

Todo transcurrió normalmente en esa tarde-noche hasta que, luego de la cena ,Hank lo llamó para charlar en la sala.Se tardó unos segundos en hablar.  
Estaba serio.

—Quiero reiterarte lo mucho que lamento haberte lastimando ,Connor. Eres un buen chico y sé que sólo quieres lo mejor.Me he mantenido sobrio , y solo con Sumo aquí se hizo sentir tu ausencia. En tan poco tiempo eres capaz de ganarte el corazón hasta de un viejuno como yo y este lanudo San Bernardo que está durmiendo de nuevo en su cama allá en la esquina.—

—No es necesario que digas esto ,he abusado de tu confianza. Yo soy quien lo siente. —Habló Connor como pudo, quería dejarlo continuar pero su necesidad de quitarle cualquier culpa se convirtió en su objetivo 

 

Hank rodó los ojos y paso una mano por su rostro.De por sí era difícil para él disculparse, no recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho, pero desmerecer tal acción suya le resultaba incomprensible.

—Mira, dejémoslo así. Ambos lo sentimos y caso cerrado. Por otro lado, aún no me contaste en detalle ¿Cómo estuviste viviendo con el mismísimo Reed? Sólo un ser como tú es capaz de soportar tanto y poder contarlo.— Anderson ladeó la cabeza para oír lo que tenía que decir.

Connor sopesó sus dichos, ambas manos las tenía juntas sobre su regazo mientras los recuerdos venían a él ;mirada lujuriosa, brazos fuertes , su calor corporal... y si no fuera experto en enmascarar emociones ,hubiera dado señales de nerviosismo. No podía claramente contar la verdad pura a Hank.Tenían total confianza uno del otro pero esos asuntos , esos hechos acaecidos en la casa de Gavin , no eran cosas que podía contar así como así.

—Bien, si mal no recuerdo ya fue aclarado. —Tanteó sanjar el tema pero el hombre de cabello gris no quería dejar el asunto tan pronto.  
Hank soltó una carcajada.

—Vamos,¡no me jodas! Algo debes haber pillado .—  
Quizás más manías de los cuales valerse para molestarlo o hacerlo callar al menos una semana.

—He detectado ciertas características de personalidad que entran dentro de los estándares de lo normal, no puedo rescatar uno que haya tenido consecuencia especialmente nociva excepto la de fumar o excederse con el consumo de alcohol.—

—¿Le has dicho sobre eso también,huh? Mira, Gavin es un maldito soberbio y por si eso no bastara;el tipo es un depredador, se folla a todo lo que produce sombra.Cambia de pareja como cualquiera de ropa interior.No creo que esos días hayan sido de tu gusto, Connor. Ya basta de ese asunto que los androides no sienten.Sienten más de lo que aparentan.Sólo no saben lidiar con ello y ocurren desastres como en el que estamos ahora, con la gente más nerviosa y paranoica.—

—Como dije, difícilmente he podido hallar comportamiento que atente de forma grave a su capacidad de socialización, en realidad tiene bastante control para hacerlo en ese aspecto.La ira que normalmente demuestra es debido a esa necesidad de vender una imagen suya, que es opuesta a la real.—

—Ajá, ¿y realmente me harás creer que ese te trató bien después de que desde el momento en que te vio decidió convertirte en su víctima número Uno? A su edad yo ya me había destacado en el departamento debido a mi servicio, la envidia lo carcome y se ensaña con quienes son permisivos. —

 

—Te aseguro, fue sorprensivamente tratable.— Dio una sonrisa reconfortante. No quería seguir siendo interrogado. Tenía control sobre sí mismo pero no podía evitar temer a la capacidad de persuasión de Hank, era hábil a la hora de sonsacar información.El hombre pareció darse cuenta así que con un suspiro, desistió, después de todo su prioridad que se la de disculparse ya estaba hecho, tarde o temprano Connor le diría todo.  
—¡Ah! Yo esperaba que vinieras a por la poca ropa que tienes, para poder hacer esto de pedir disculpas. Pero no aparecías ni en figurita...—Afirmó cruzando los brazos.

—Bueno, después de llegar a la oficina lavaba mi único uniforme , en media hora estaba impecable para usarlo al otro día entre tanto Gavin me daba una ropa de repuesto.No quería molestarte sabiendo lo enfadado que estabas, sólo eso.—  
Hank le dio un suave coscorrón.

—Caray, debes aprender a pensar un poco más en ti y tus dones. Y hacer lo que deseas en serio, sin vergüenza o temor.Al fin y al cabo , tenías razón respecto a nuestro rendimiento. Me sentí el ser más horrendo por haberte golpeado, fue bajo hasta para mí. —  
Hank se había levantado del sofá y fue apretó el hombro de Connor ,como gesto amistoso.

—Bueno, mañana nos espera largo día. Me voy a dormir. Nos vemos.—  
—Nos vemos ,Hank.Duerme bien.— 

—Gracias. Tú también ,no te quedes mucho rondando, date una pausa.—Aconsejó Anderson.

 

—Está bien.— Connor asintió con ímpetu.

 

************  
Al frente de su computador (era necesario ajustarse al protocolo del lugar, su cerebro mismo era una super computadora pero debía regustrar sus últimos avances en el caso que le había llevado allí en primer lugar) Connor sintió una pelotita de papel que le fue lanzado , rebotó en el antebrazo derecho. Observó desde donde vino y fue Gavin quien había tirado eso mientras pasaba cerca casualmente ,una mirada lo confirmó.  
Revisó el papel y decía que lo esperaba en la terraza del lugar. Más tarde ese día. En la hora del almuerzo.

 

Hank había salido a comprar su alimento, no era de su agrado llevar loncheras. En ese momento fue hacia el lugar donde fue citado, disimuladamente. Para no llamar la atención del resto de los policías presentes , iba hacia los baños pero tomó un desvío y fue hacia la escalera que daban hacia la terraza.

 

Vio la figura de Reed mirando hacia la Ciudad. Entre las manos del Androide, unas prendas dobladas .  
Gavin tenía su mente analizando o intentando analizar a una sociedad entera que estaba cambiando, ya había nacido en un mundo ajetreado de por sí.

Donde los avances contrastaban con estancamientos en ámbitos que los distintos gobiernos dejaban sin atención, aún había pobreza sin embargo se consideraba un avance el poder tener un esclavo en la casa, con la esperanza de mitigar la culpa de usar fuerza humana que durante milenios fue requerido para realizar el trabajo sucio y permitiera el progreso a costa de sus vidas. Era un mundo donde ni siquiera los más vulnerables recibían sus propios derechos y ya androides , seres artificiales, se unían al bando del desahucio. Era una suerte para los humanos, que hayan decidido tener una lucha que aunque masiva y constante , pasiva. Al menos la principal ola de revolución apelaba a la unión a sabiendas de que dos naciones poderosas estaban por comenzar una tercera guerra mundial, aún dudaba que sean oídos cuando intereses tan grandes estaban en juego.

Un mundo donde la existencia de estos androides acarreaba contaminar más el mundo pues aún con el descubrimiento de nuevos materiales , su explotación dejaba aún más vulnerable al medio ambiente, por el manejo aún irregular de los recursos.  
Crearon una raza más a quienes mantener y sostener, aunque eso sí ,una raza superior.Que probablemente en medio de los problemas lograrán ofrecer solución que nunca las personas pudieron finiquitar.  
¿Qué sucedería con el Thirium? No era renovable y aún quedaba reservas sí , pero de nuevo, la sombra de una guerra ,otra más devastadora que en el pasado pero entre humanos seguía siendo un gran muro a superar. Su descubrimiento fue el auge más grande de la tecnología en la historia, la singularidad que llegó sin aviso previo, avanzado a pasos de gigante y ni siquiera sabían al principio qué hacer con ese tesoro hasta que sin dudar fueron a la carga con lo de crear seres artificiales. Era el nuevo petróleo. ¡Mejor que eso! La vida artificial había evolucionado de forma acelerada también, pensó que aunque se les cumplía las exigencias, ¿Qué les detendría aniquilar a todos los humanos para hacerse con el planeta ? Miles de situaciones podrían presentarse y era un dilema que cada hombre,mujer y niño se enfrentaban. Lo peor es que ya se vio venir mucho antes, pues la ciencia avanzaba más rápido que la capacidad del hombre de poder hacer un buen uso con esos conocimientos, sin daño colateral.  
Se sabía que los robots sustituirían a los humanos en el trabajo, empezó con la excusa de que serían un complemento no un reemplazo , terminó pasando justo lo contrario.Por supuesto, los políticos pedían calma y no tomaban en serio los temores, que eran excesivos y que teníamos el control.Habían detractores sobre la implementación de esa tecnología, que llevaría a la deshumanización, la realidad fue contradictoria . 

 

El resultado de ese hito en la historia humana, había demostrado ser capaz de sentir, de encajar en lo que se tiene definido como ser humano.

Cyberlife estaba en el ojo de la tormenta, sus fábricas de a poco de paralizaban, y se procedía a estudiar a cada individuo que salió de allí años pasados y a los nuevos, ni siquiera se les dejaba dejar las instalaciones.  
Gavin estaba agobiado. El día estaba nublado, llovería en cualquier momento.  
Oyó el sonido de zapatos acercándose , unos pasos pausados llegaron hasta él pronto. Reed miró a Connor,pronto sería considerado una amenaza,pues era único en su clase.Él mismo lo pensó hacía tiempo. Él era uno de los mayores logros de esa empresa, no pudo evitar pensar eso con sólo ver su rostro acompañado con expresión suave.Como siempre.  
—Cada pitada de ese cigarrillo permite que tu cuerpo reciba miles de sustancias químicas nada saludables, setenta de ellos son cancerígenos como el Aldehído fórmico, ácido cianhídrico,arsénico, amoníaco,plomo,benceno, monóxido de carbono, incluso uranio...—

—De algo debemos morir .—Fue la respuesta de Reed.Había probado cigarrillos electrónicos pero no le agradó en absoluto.

—Esa fue la respuesta que me dio Hank cuando le hablé sobre la comida chatarra.—

—Bueno, tiene razón al menos en eso el viejo, ¿No?—  
Connor frunció el seño.  
—Por supuesto que no, las tendencias de autodestrucción no son opcionales y dejando esas ideas verás que habrán cosas por las cuales mantenerse saludable conviene.—  
—Estamos con ganas de sermonear,eh.—Gavin tiró el cigarro,una vez en el suelo lo pisoteó y luego introdujo en su boca un pequeño caramelo de menta que siempre tenía guardado en su billetera. Se disolvía extremadamente rápido y dejaba buen sabor en la boca.

—Me has citado y quería saber por qué me habías evitado hasta ahora . También quiero aprovechar para devolver la ropa que me has dado .—Dijo directamente Connor.

Reed miró a su interlocutor. Podía jurar que oyó una especie de temblor en su voz.  
—Bueno ,en mi caso sólo quería advertirte que no pretendas manipularme como sueles hacer con los Divergentes con tus cosas de psicología que tienes en tu programa y también comentarte que lo que necesitas para seguir trabajando es ignorarme y dejar de jugar a querer ser mi amigo que ya tienes a tu golpeador compañero. Y tú pareces como pez en el agua prefiriéndolo sin importar nada más.—

—¡Pero si lo descuido me desactivarán! Es en lo único que soy bueno —Dijo respecto a su misión—Y originalmente fui asignado a él pero yo...—Se oía pero no lograba reconocerse, su tono neutral lleno de lógica se veía difuminada por la exaltación.  
Reed se había acercando tomándole por los hombros, lo zarandeó ligeramente.

 

—Está bien, entonces deja de intentar ser algo que no eres.¡ Deja de insistir con conmigo! Estoy harto de esta mierda de nunca acabar, Connor. No quiero ser la puta piedra en tus zapatos. Después de todos ambos tenemos nuestras cosas de las qué preocuparnos.Me importa un bledo si eres desactivado , lo harán de todos modos. Y haz lo que quieras con esa ropa, no es de mis favoritas de todo modos.—  
Y con eso ,Gavin partió con paso acelerado.  
Fue todo breve pero aún así fue un encuentro fatal que dejó un extraño sabor a hiel para Connor.

 

************


	3. Chapter 3

Sabía que no iba ser fácil ver a Gavin tanto como quería,porque entre misiones y la presión para terminar la razón por la cual fue creado, era mucha.

 

Tanta pues era la dificultad para poder manejar ambos ámbitos, las de relaciones humanas y trabajo, que no se dio cuenta que Gavin estaba enfadado. Poco a poco , dejó de mirarlo con deseo o aprecio ,sino con una especie de resentimiento.  
Aunque no se acercaba al acoso del pasado, demostraba resignación pasiva pero sin dejar de hacer obvio su disgusto.  
Para su defensa, todo era absolutamente nuevo. Pero tampoco sabía cómo hacer comprender eso a Reed, sus capacidades de transmitírselo se veían radicalmente reducidos porque precisamente Reed rehuía a propósito de su presencia.

 

Muchas de sus nuevas emociones o sensaciones tuvieron como fuente principal :Gavin.  
Qué era preocupante pues influía en su rendimiento.Y se cuestionaba si sería una extraña falla en su sistema operativo, lo que le causaba ese malestar constante aún cuando al hacerse chequeo regular confirmaba que no había alteración alguna. Desde esa noche había estado totalmente ensimismado de lo que hicieron y sobre lo que no, tenían más por explorar y podría definirse que tenía cierta ansiedad pues nunca pensó que podría estar satisfecho (más que cuando hallaba pistas en un caso) y ansias de repetir una y otra vez,algo ajeno a un mal funcionamiento, que hacía temblar sus piernas.  
Nuevamente, su trabajo le dificultaba obtener tiempo libre y Reed no parecía comprenderlo aún cuando el mismo detective entendía los gajes del oficio.  
Su rutina volvió a ser, ir de la casa de Hank al trabajo y así sucesivamente.

No imaginó estar en esa clase de disyuntiva. Siempre comparaba con Hank su relación con Gavin, pues con ambos fueron prácticamente similares en principio.  
Temía que todas sus interacciones empezaran así. Con indiferencia, temor, que luego terminaba en algo más físico para que con forma de disculpa exista un recomienzo más saludable.Debía hallar un punto donde lograse un vínculo. No precisamente quería pasar por todo eso, todo el tiempo. Hasta para alguien con su resistencia y capacidad resiliente sería abusivo.  
La frágil afinidad con Reed se derrumbó como un castillo de arena, era complicado predecir a los humanos y especialmente a Gavin.Pensó que había formado algo sólido con él.  
Aún cuando intentaba ser conciliador nada resultaba ser correcto.  
Se preguntaba si todas las relaciones humanas debieran de estar siempre atravesadas por conflictos.  
Así que decidió hacer lo más correcto que se le había ocurrido en ese momento.  
Vio a la mujer que estaba charlando con un colega oficial cuando Connor se acercó y esperó pacientemente para poder dirigirse a la persona con quien quería entablar su propia conversación, obviamente ambos policías guardaron silencio pronto al ver al androide acercándose y quedándose allí parado.  
—Disculpe, necesito hablar con usted, oficial Tina Chen.—Dijo Connor pronto ante las miradas puestas en él 

La menuda fémina de rasgos asiáticos elevó una ceja pero asintió , mientras el otro oficial carraspeó pero los dejó para que pudiera hablar , diciéndole a Chen que continuarían más tarde.

—¿En qué le puedo servir, detective Connor?—  
El ser denominado así le produjo cierto gusto y orgullo ,tanto , que le dio una de sus típicas sonrisas .Se acostumbraría a ese rol.

—He notado que usted es cercana al detective Reed... — Comenzó , la oficial lucía algo suspicaz ante la pregunta pero ella nunca había sido especialmente agresiva para con él, es más, era la más tratable. Ella le demostraba gran respeto a medida de que pasaba el tiempo, aún con todo lo que ocurría.  
—Sí, podría decirse.¿Qué pasa con él? —  
—Es que... Como sabrá, dos semanas nos vimos obligados a trabajar juntos por razones de fuerza. —  
Tina automáticamente miró por arriba del hombro de su interlocutor y elevó el mentón para observar a Hank durante unos segundos.  
—Sí, por Hank y otro de sus estallidos...—Lo dijo con cierta resignación, seguro ya había presenciado bastante de esos .  
Connor asintió.  
—Quisiera que me ayudara a poder entender la dicotomía de Gavin. Pensaba que habíamos logrado confraternizar en esos días que trabajamos en colaboración pero parece ser que no fue así. Ni siquiera me dirige la palabra y se aleja si me ve. No comprendo la razón, no le hecho nada negativo. —  
Sus palabras casi salieron atropelladas y Connor miró a los lados pero los demás seguían inmersos en sus actividades.

Ella analizó sus palabras para luego suspirar.  
—Sí, él es todo un caso. No es por justificarlo pero simplemente las circunstancias en su vida lo hicieron ser como es, con rarezas y todo. Refleja en los demás todo aquello que vivió. — Esa vez fue la oficial quien miró a los lados para acercarse más a Connor y elevar la cabeza para encontrarse con los curiosos ojos castaños del androide pues este era mucho más alto que ella.—Puede que no hallas hecho nada necesariamente malo ante alguien común pero con Reed... Tiene su carácter, y muchas veces si no encajas en lo que él tenía pensado de ti tiende a ponerse distante, incluso si es por cosas de la vida del que no se tiene control. —  
Connor frunció el seño. Ladeando la cabeza.  
Tina rió un poco.Estaba enternecida por la preocupación que demostraba por el otro.  
—En pocas palabras, tiene dificultad para expresar lo que siente, ya sea frustración o satisfacción sobre algo.—  
De eso Connor era consciente .Ella siguió.  
—Es buena señal que no continúe siendo tan denso contigo , eres alguien muy amable y profesional que es lo que falta aquí.Dale tiempo, él se acercará de nuevo. Si hay una razón de todo eso, es que no tuvo una vida fácil .Su madre lo dejó con su padre cuando era muy pequeño.El tipo lo golpeaba constantemente y una institución del Estado le quitó la patria potestad .Creció en hogares para huérfanos. No siempre el adulto con tendencia agresiva fue un niño que en su infancia fue maltratado, pero Gavin lamentablemente forma parte de los que sí. —Ella puso un dedo en la su tabique nasal.—Esa cicatriz en esta zona es una marca que le recuerda todo el tiempo la vez que el maltrato se excedió hasta un punto límite. —Chen puso una mano en el brazo de Connor después. —Dale tiempo él se acercará eventualmente. Realmente hacía mucho tiempo no le oía a decir algo bueno sobre otro.—  
—¿Sobre quién?—  
Ella se encogió de hombros.  
—Yo le había preguntado cómo era tener que trabajar contigo, pues conocía su actitud para con los androides. Me dijo que era mejor de lo que creyó. Con una mirada que hacía mucho no veía. Y si pudiste congeniar con el Teniente Anderson, puedes con Gavin. —Concluyó . Esas palabras le dieron cierta claridad pero seguía intranquilo.  
*************

—Necesito que me prestes tu vehículo,por favor ,Hank.—  
El hombre estaba revisando el horno en su cocina cuando el androide lo sorprendió.  
Eran las cinco de la tarde y apenas había puesto sus zapallos rellenos en el electrodoméstico, calentaba muy lentamente desde que lo había arreglado hacía meses. No le gustaba la idea pero Connor puso insistencia en ese menú, pues era una opción sana. Mucho más que la carne con cebolla que quería preparar originalmente.  
También le dijo que necesitaba nutrientes para poder continuar trabajando tantas horas, más aún con su déficit de hierro en su organismo.  
El pedido fue tan sorprendente como su aparición en esa zona cuando antes lo había visto distraído en la sala con Sumo. Podía apostar que Connor había pensado bastante antes de decirle.  
Elevó una poblada ceja y se cruzó de brazos.  
—¿Y como para qué sería?—

Connor mantuvo la mirada .Y luego habló.  
—Es un modo práctico para movilizarse.—

—Bueno, sí. Pero quisiera saber cuál es la urgencia.—  
El androide quedó en silencio.  
—¿Connor?—

—Quiero hacer una breve visita al detective Reed—  
Hank gruñó en evidente desacuerdo.

—Antes de que digas nada, Hank, te aseguro que es de vital importancia.— 

—¿Para quién? Pensé que ya habías terminado tu etapa con ese tonto. Escúchame, él no merece tu atención.¡Te estuvo evitando durante días! ¡Tú mismo me lo habías indicado!—  
Connor bajó la mirada y decidió retroceder.No quería empezar una discusión sin sentido al menos desde su perspectiva, lo menos que deseaba era crear más quebranto al mayor.Ya percibía un cambio en la frecuencia cardíaca en él.

Cuando empezó a alejarse la voz de Anderson lo detuvo llamándolo por su nombre.

Giró y vio una llave en el aire con trayecto hacia su ubicación, aterrizó en su mano gracias a sus reflejos sobrehumanos.  
—Mira, se supone que son seres que hacen billones de operaciones por segundo con eficacia. Así que anda tú a saber qué beneficios podría traer ese soberbio del averno. No llegues tan tarde, llama cualquier cosa. —  
Connor sonrió ampliamente.Apretando el frío metal con sus dedos.  
—¡Bien!—

**********************  
El timbre de su hogar sonó exactamente cinco veces seguidas. Gavin estaba preparado para mandar al infierno a quien arriesgaba que su dispositivo volviera a fallar al ser tantas veces presionado. Además de interrumpirlo mientras veía fútbol americano a través de su televisión.  
Al abrir la puerta halló a quien menos esperaba en esos instantes ,que sostenía dos boletos exponiéndolo frente de su rostro.  
—¿¡Qué mierda!?—Atinó a decir.

—Hola, vengo a invitarte a un salida amistosa.—  
Gavin lo miró con ojos recelosos unos instantes.  
—Mi auto se jodió , está en el taller aún no sé hasta cuándo y no me apetece esperar el transporte público.—Replicó pronto.Cruzando los brazos.Recostándose en el marco de la puerta.

Connor había estacionado en una esquina de la cuadra y no estaba a la vista. Por tanto pensó Reed que no había forma de sorprenderlo con esa alternativa.  
—Lo sé, he observado que en estos días has llegado al trabajo con un bus, precisamente esa sea la razón por la cual te cause repelús hacerlo ahora de nuevo. Traje vehículo, así que...—  
De un portazo Gavin cerró en la cara de Connor.Fue tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, pues estaba intentando hilar sus palabras.

Él se encontró en un silencio sólo interrumpido con el canto de un grillo y el ladrido lejano de perros en el vecindario.  
Apretó los labios y pensó en qué hacer.  
¿Insistir? ¿Irse? ¿Qué haría con los boletos?  
Cabizbajo quedó en su lugar, comenzó también a escuchar desde adentro de la casa ,ruidos que le hacía creer que Gavin estaba caminando con prisa.  
El murmullo de la televisión fue cortado,la luz que se vislumbraba por la ventana cercana se apagó.  
Elevó la mirada al observar que Gavin había vuelto a salir , se había puesto una chaqueta más abrigada para luego llavear la puerta.

El androide abrió ampliamente sus ojos.Mirando de pies a cabeza al hombre.  
—Vámonos, papanatas. Antes de que me arrepienta.—Dijo Gavin.

Sus palabras salieron con suave voz a pesar del término utilizado.

Mientras conducía Reed miraba de reojo a su visitante. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba contento de verle, se resignaba a otra noche más de completo aburrimiento en su casa, sólo con su rutina inquebrantable.  
No cuestionó dónde iban ni sobre qué tipos de entradas había comprado.  
La respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar al detective ,quien quedó boquiabierto observando el jolgorio que tenía frente a sus ojos,con luces de neón estimulando sus ojos.  
Lo dejó descolocado.  
—Pero qué...—  
—Ven, Reed mira.—  
Era un parque de atracciones, de las típicas que conocía. Juegos mecánicos tales como los carruseles,una rueda de la fortuna y un Kamikaze.  
Además de los más comunes como el tiro al blanco, asestar canastas de baloncesto etcétera.

Hasta una casita del terror. No había demasiada concurrencia , por el ya sabido temor a los Divergentes que pudieran andar vagando .  
Gavin paseaba incapaz de expresar con palabras lo que estaba sintiendo, caminaba con Connor cada puestillo mirando a otros jugar , el androide había estado muy enfocado en complacer al detective, insentivándolo para que se animara a subir a unos de los juegos mecánicos o participar en los de ingenio y puntería. Fue infructuoso, excepto con un entretenimiento que llamó la atención a Reed.  
Había un cojín color azul eléctrico de terciopelo con bordado muy colorido a su alrededor ,expuesto. Le interesó lo suficiente como para decidir jugar para ganárselo.

—Debes lanzar la bolita y confiar en que caiga en el vaso de un color determinado.—  
Dijo Connor cuando el sujeto que atendía le dio la pelota a Reed.  
—Oh, vaya. Si no me decías no me enteraba, tonto.—Indicó Gavin con sarcasmo.

Connor miró con detenimiento al frente donde estaban los objetivos.Ignorando el comentario.  
—Es un juego de azar puro ,aunque hay diez porciento de oportunidad de que logres ganar.El material de la bolita es ligera en demasía para maximizar el rebote y hacer demasiado difícil apuntar a un lugar concreto.Hasta variables como el viento podría modificar la dirección.—

Gavin palpó el objeto en su mano. Podría dar fe de lo que decía Connor.  
—Con diez porciento de oportunidad, ya me alcanza. Lo mismo me decían cuando quería inscribirme en la academia, que tenía pocas posibilidades. ¡Ja!—  
Fue perseverante, y todo iba por cuenta de quién hizo la invitación para que pudiera obtener más pases. Aún con el rechazo de Reed sobre aquello, Connor se encargó de que todo vaya a su cuenta.

Entonces el chico de Cyberlife decidió ir a buscar algún alimento para evitar el inicio de otra discordia por una situación tan banal.  
Pensó que quizás Reed agradecería una manzana encaramelada. Tenía en cuenta de que el hombre, tenía gusto especial por la dulces como las donas. Casi infaltable en su desayuno, de hecho ,en el DPD no había hallado aún a quien le desagrade ese tipo panificado dulce.  
Se había alejado un poco ,pues las zonas estaban bien diferenciadas en secciones, allí prácticamente no había gente, la mayoría estaba en las zonas de comida salada, eran las más buscadas.  
También porque emitía mucho calor por el efecto Joule,su tiempo de utilidad era muy breve encima que consumía excesiva cantidad de electricidad.

Esa feria distaba mucho de ser una gran belleza , el césped estaba algo descuidado, faltaban retoques de pinturas aquí y allá aunque era más concurrida en verano, a medida que se acercaba el solsticio de invierno en ese hemisferio y claro, nuevamente sumado a los problemas con Cyberlife, la gente no salía como antes.

La vendedora le dio el producto pronto, se le vio algo tensionada desde su casilla al darse cuenta de la naturaleza de Connor por la Led brillante en su sien. Habían tres tipos a su vez segregados en una esquina aproximado al puesto, sentados sobre unas llantas ,fumando. No se veían amistosos. Eso fue confirmado cuando le fue impedido el paso cuando terminó de pagar e intentó salir de allí pronto .Tampoco ayudaba su uniforme tan prolijo y llamativo.  
Le rodearon, mientras la vendedora había salido de allí para no ser partícipe de lo que se avecinaba.  
La manzana pronto quedó en el suelo, ya no era apto para consumo humano.Instigó un diálogo pero fue en vano.  
Con palos que no precisó de dónde extrajeron, intentaron golpearlo.  
Usaban sobrenombres ofensivos como "máquina inútil", también lo acusaban de ser un Divergente, ladrón de puestos de trabajo, "basura de plástico", entre otras .Era injusto la cantidad de sus oponentes ,aunque él podía desenvolverse con estos individuos belicosos no requirió hacerlo pues Gavin se había dado cuenta de su inusitada tardanza y siguió sus pasos hasta encontrar esa escena que hizo enfurecer al detective.  
Llevaba su arma reglamentaria y no dudó en desenfundarla cuando vio a su acompañante que estaba siendo hostigado aún cuando intentaba ser indulgente.  
Los chicos ,de no más de treinta, se alejaron no sin faltos de resentimiento pero hicieron lo que debieron hacer, Gavin no daba lugar a réplicas.  
Inmediatamente el detective tomó la mano de Connor , y se fueron de allí,en caso de que vuelvan en cualquier rato con refuerzos los patoteros, comprometiéndose en advertir a su capitán que en esa zona de la ciudad se deben reforzar las vigilancias para mantener un ojo regio allí. Al menos con drones...  
—Lo siento,Reed. — Fue lo primero que dijo Connor al llegar a la casa del hombre.  
—No tienes por qué, la verdad fue entretenido. —Gavin con una media sonrisa, vio la hora en su reloj digital puesto en un mueble de su sala,que marcaban las ocho y media. No se había dado cuenta que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Connor tocó a su puerta. El aire del exterior aunque no tan pura, fue un alivio comparado con el aroma de encierro que tenía en esas cuatro paredes. Más se acentúaban los pensamientos nocivos.  
—No ganaste el cojín que querías.—  
Gavin hacía a lo que acostumbrado estaba. Sacaba su abrigo y lo ponía en su perchero, por un instante creyó estar en un Deja vú.

—Por mí ese cojín se puede ir a la mierda.—Respondió— Tú estabas en aprietos, si no llegaba a tiempo...— 

—Hubiera lidiado con ellos. —Connor por vez primera lo interrumpió.Luego sin aviso se puso de rodillas y puso una mano en el paquete de Reed, pretendía deshacer su cinto.  
El detective se sobresaltó y enseguida se alejó.  
—¿¡Qué demonios haces !?—  
El androide siguió estando allí de rodillas, Gavin vio una expresión de congoja atravesar sus facciones.  
—Quise que la pasaras bien en ese lugar, para finalmente ver cómo tus niveles de estrés se ponían al tope, perdiendo de vista tu objetivo de conseguir lo que querías. Para reparar todo el daño... Pienso esto te hará sentir contento.—Explicó arrebatado Connor algo impropio en él.  
Gavin pasó una mano en su transpirado y ruborizado rostro intentando guardar la compostura.  
Se acercó a él y lo hizo ponerse de pie.

 

Connor sintió las cálidas y ásperas manos a cada lado de su rostro.  
De nuevo se remarcaba la diferencia en estatura, que hacía que Gavin tuviera que subir un poco la cabeza para poder intercambiar miradas.  
Algo en el pecho de Connor pecho crecía , creía que era algo físico por algún daño provocado por su constante enfrentamiento con divergentes agresivos o los empujones recibidos por esos bravucones.  
No ,esa sensación no parecía tener origen físico.

—Me sorprende que tengas esa imagen de mí, Connor.—

—¿Qué imagen?—

—La de un sátiro que busca satisfacerse a costa de todo. ¿Por qué es tan jodidamente necesario sexo en una relación más si es nuestro caso? ¿Te has cuestionado eso?—

En ese instante Connor puso sus manos en las muñecas ajenas.  
—Es un hábito saludable y la última vez pareció agradarte , con la liberación de oxitocina por los estímulos.— Argumentó.

—No soy un mendigo de afecto, ¿Te has dado cuenta ? ¡Ah! ¿Cómo puedo besarte o dejar que me toques con tu boca ya sin recordar las veces que pones sangre en tu lengua, por ejemplo? Podrías, no sé... hacer que me enferme.— Gavin intentaba molestarlo un poco.

Connor estaba elevó una ceja .

¡Extraño que sacará a relucir ese aspecto de sus aptitudes integradas en él en esos momentos!

—Eso sería improbable.Siempre higienizo mi cavidad bucal y cualquier parte de mi cuerpo en caso de haber tenido contacto con sustancias de cualquier tipo. Y más aún luego realizar un análisis pues ,de no hacerlo, podría interferir en el buen funcionamiento de mi sistema .—Afirmó un poco a la defensiva—No hay ningún tipo de impedimento .—

—Pero tú no puedes morir por eso, querido. En cambio si llego a tocar algún tipo de fluido que podría tener alguna afección...—Tanteó sólo para molestarlo todavía.Le agradó oír que implícitamente admitía el deseo de besarlo.

 

Y lo besó sin más preámbulo, lo hicieron durante varios segundos.  
Lo hacía con movimientos suaves y pausados . Sin más allá que el roce de labios.Gavin apasionadamente frotaba su cuerpo por el otro.Respiraba por la nariz aspirando a su vez el dulce aroma del otro.  
Ambas manos suyas, juguetonas acariciaban el torso de Connor hasta que llegaron hasta las nalgas de este y apretujaron con fogosidad inusitada para luego masajear la espalda ajena.  
Connor rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Gavin. Con un sonido húmedo se separaron.  
—Me sorprende que seas tan permisivo conmigo después de todo lo que te hice.—

Connor lo contempló .Para luego preguntar.  
—¿Quieres que lo haga? —

Un tono burlón se podía hallar en su voz .

—¿Qué? ¡No! Es decir... Mira, sólo quiero que tú decidas. Nada de hacer cosas sólo por interpretar los caprichos de los demás.—Gavin cerró unos instantes sus ojos y habló— Q-quisiera pedirte perdón por todo lo que te he hecho.—

—No es necesario.—

 <

—Lo es. Con un demonio, ¡Lo es! —El detective se alejó un poco exaltado.—Además esto ya se ha salido de control, Connor. Me refiero al trabajo con esta situación con los otros Androides. ¿Qué pasará contigo luego de que esto termine? Si es que lo hace.—  
Connor caminó de un lado a otro , con lentitud.  
—He pensado en esas posibilidades, y en todas , he analizado la situación. Fracase o triunfe en mi objetivo, me temo que será mi fin de todos modos. Tus palabras fueron más que acertadas allá en la terraza del DPD.Sólo soy una... marioneta.—  
—Eso lo dije sin pensar, ¿Por qué habrían de...?—  
Connor elevó la voz.  
—Soy un prototipo, una vez cumplido con mi misión habré de ser eliminado para evitar cualquier complicación . Literalmente quedaré obsoleto para Cyberlife ...— Un dejo de resignación se notó en él.  
Gavin lo abrazó con fuerza .  
Le prometió buscar una manera de evitar eso. No lo permitiría, esa noche Gavin le juró que lucharía para que pudiera seguir existiendo aún con las adversidades por venir. Debían entonces guardar la fachada.  
Androide eficaz y frío en cálculos con un detective humano , irascible y decidido; polos opuestos cada uno.  
Y es que ni tan siquiera los humanos entendían a la perfección lo que es la conciencia humana ¿ por qué no tendrían los androides la posibilidad de desarrollar algo así?  
El software era similar a la consciencia, el programa creado por el entorno y la sociedad en general o como nuestros genes , que permiten un desenvolvimiento normal en lo físico, dando características únicas.  
E incluso existían personas con problemas o directamente incapaces de sentir, por una alteración química o cognitiva .Unos criados capaces de sentir mucha empatía y otros para actuar y seguir órdenes de acuerdo leyes sociales.  
No,no eran tan diferentes.  
*************

 

Cuando no había la mirada incauta de agentes.

Se había convertido en la actividad favorita de los dos ,claro acompañado de la dosis de andrenalina, el robo besos en el puesto mismo de trabajo.  
Eso era todo lo que necesitaba hacer Gavin para saber que no estaba más solo, y viceversa.

**Author's Note:**

> Nació está Shipp cuando en una escena Connor mencionó sobre el bromance suyo con Reed. Pedía a gritos esto. Lmao.  
> Con Hank veo más relación de Padre e hijo, me cuesta verlos de otra forma así que bueno, surgió esto... Sorry not sorry


End file.
